Dangsin-eun nae kkeoya
by androkyuubi
Summary: Kyuhyun akan menghancurkan siapapun orang itu jika sudah menyentuh miliknya. Dan Kyuhyun akan membunuh siapapun orang itu yang sudah berani merampas Kim Jongwoon yang Kyuhyun putuskan untuk menjadi miliknya. Yah, Kim Jongwoon hanya miliknya. "KYUSUNG FFN"
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Dangsin-eun nae kkeoya**

 **Pairing : Kyusung (Kyuhyun x Yesung)**

 **Genre : Romance , dan gak tau lagi**

 **Rating : masih T aman  
**

 **WARNING:BANYAK PERINGATAN LAH POKOKNYA.**

 **Selamat menikmati ff gak jelas yang di buat oleh author gak jelas juga.**

* * *

 **Prolog**

 _DOR_

 _DOR_

" _APPA! EOMMAA!"_

 _Jeritan seorang anak laki-laki berumur tujuh tahun yang melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana kedua orang tuanya di bunuh tepat di hadapannya._

" _Bawa anak itu ke markas sekarang!" seorang pria paruh baya berpakaian seperti yakuza menakutkan yang menjadi pelaku penembakan tersebut memerintah anak buahnya_

 _Anak itu pun akhirnya dibawa oleh sekumpulan yakuza tersebut, hanya bisa pasrah dan melihat sendu ke arah kedua orang tuanya yang bersimbah darah tak bernyawa._

"..hyeong"

"Yesung hyeong"

"Ah nde, ada apa? Kau mengagetkanku dasar monyet!" ucap pemuda manis bertubuh mungil dengan pose ngambek bibir maju kedepan. Ia benar-benar kaget tiba-tiba ada seekor monyet jejadian muncul di sampingnya.

"Ah mianhe hyeong, Shindong-sajangnim mencarimu hyeong" ucap pemuda berambut pirang bertubuh mungil tetapi sedikit lebih tinggi dari Yesung.

"Arraseo Hyukki-ah, gomawo ne" ucap Yesung sembari tersenyum manis lalu pergi meninggalkan pemuda yang ia panggil dengan nama Hyukki itu.

Sedangkan Enhyuk hanya bisa memandang punggung Yesung yang semakin menjauh sembari tersenyum miris, entah kenapa kenangannya saat pertama kali bertemu Yesung berputar kembali dalam ingatannya.

 _BRUK_

 _Di sebuah ruangan kecil gelap dan pengap Yesung kecil meringis sakit pada punggungnya saat tubuh mungilnya dilempar oleh para Yakuza itu, ia ingin sekali menangis tetapi ia sudah berjanji pada kedua orang tuanya bahwa ia harus kuat apapun itu rintangannya. Karena ia tau menangis tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan apapun, ia menoleh ke sekeliling ruangan tersebut. Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat anak-anak lain yang di sekap selain dirinya. Yesung kecil melihat semua anak-anak tersebut menangis ketakutan, ia tersentak kaget tiba-tiba ada yang menarik wajahnya._

" _Hm, aku yakin kau akan menjadi gudang uangku nanti anak kecil" ucap seorang yang memiliki badan sedikit gendut sembari mengarah wajah Yesung kecil di hadapannya._

" _Baiklah, jika kalian ingin hidup kalian harus mentaati semua perintah-perintahku. Jika tidak, akan ku pastikan nasib kalian akan sama seperti keluarga kalian" ucap orang tersebut masih memegang dagu Yesung kecil lalu tak lama melepaskannya dengan kasar._

 _Saat orang-orang tersebut keluar dari ruangan itu, salah seorang anak berbicara._

" _Ne, hiks apa k-kau tidak hiks ta-kut hiks?" tanya anak itu sembari menangis terseduh karena takut._

 _Yesung kecil menoleh ke arah anak tersebut lalu tersenyum teduh, yah ia berfikir bahwa paling tidak ia tidak sendiri. Yesung yakin, dengan teman-teman barunya ini ia akan sedikit bersemangat menjalani hidupnya yang sepertinya akan hancur mulai hari ini._

 _Yesung pun berjalan ke arah anak yang ia kira berumur lima tahun lalu mengacak rambut anak tersebut dan memeluknya._

" _Sudah jangan menangis, kau tidak sendiri disini. Aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kita akan jalani bersama-sama. Bukan begitu teman-teman?" ujar Yesung kecil sembari mengarahkan pandangannya pada anak-anak yang lain._

" _, lalu siapa namamu? Lalu umurmu?" tanya anak itu setelah melepaskan pelukan Yesung._

" _Ah, namaku Kim Jongwoon. Dan umurku baru tujuh tahun hari ini, lalu kau?" kata Yesung._

" _Namaku Lee Hyukjae, dan umurku baru lima tahun. Jadi aku harus memanggilmu Jongwoon hyeong, dan selamat ulang tahun untukmu hyeong" ujar Hyukjae sembari tersenyum ceria. Sepertinya ia telah melupakan kesedihannya, karena ia yakin Jongwoon yang ada di depannya akan selalu bersamanya._

" _Gomawo Hyukjae-ah" Yesung balas tersenyum._

 _Dari situ awal semua jalan hidup mereka hadapi dengan pantang menyerah, meski hati mereka ingin menangis. Mereka mulai di siksa dan di jual oleh para Yakuza itu, satu per satu anak telah meninggal karena mereka yang tidak beruntung mendapatkan majikan yang bisa di bilang lebih dari kejam untuk menyiksa mereka. Hanya tersisa Joongwoon dan Hyukjae, bos dari Yakuza tersebut tidak menjual mereka karena menghasilkan uang lebih banyak. Para pelanggan senang jika di layani oleh mereka, bos dari Yakuza tersebut tidak akan menjual mereka jika tawaran uang mereka tidak bisa memenuhi keinginannya._

 **oOo**

 **Other Side**

Tok..Tok

"Masuk" sahut suara dari dalam pintu.

Cklek

"Selamat pagi, Cho-sajangnim" salam seorang pemuda berwajah seperti ikan badut nemo*digampar hae-oppa* yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris pribadi dari seorang direktur yang ia panggil dengan Cho-sajangnim itu.

Sedangkan yang di sapa mulai menghentikan pekerjaannya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekretaris pribadinya itu.

"Hn selamat pagi hyeong, sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan terlalu formal seperti itu. Aku tidak suka, jangan beralasan karena kita sedang bekerja lagi karena itu tidak mempan untukku" omel sang direktur muda Cho kepada sekretarisnya.

"Kau cerewet sekali, baiklah terserah kau sajalah. Dasar Cho Kyuhyun Evil gila, ini semua informasi yang kau minta" omel sang sekretaris tak kalah sengit dari bosnya sembari melemparkan sebuah map bewarna merah dan sedikit terlihat sebuah foto seorang pemuda manis di sela map merah tersebut.

"Gomawo Donghae-hyeong, aku akan pulang dan langsung memberitahukannya pada appa dan appa" Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari duduknya setelah berpamitan dengan Donghae sang sekretaris.

.

.

.

"eomma appa, aku pulang" teriak sang anak setelah tau kedua orang tuanya sedang mengobrol sembari menonton tv di ruang tengah rumah mereka.

"Kyunnie-ah, kenapa sudah pulang?" ujar sang appa penasaran, karena sekarang baru siang hari kenapa anaknya sudah pulang dari kantornya.

"Donghae-hyeong baru saja mendapatkan informasi tentang pemuda itu appa eomma" Kyuhyun pun segera duduk di seberang sofa tempat orang tua mereka lau mengeluarkan map merah yang Donghae berikan waktu di kantor.

"Namanya saat ini berubah menjadi Kim Yesung sejak saat itu appa, dan ia juga bekerja di bawah pimpinan Shin Donghee salah satu pimpinan Yakuza sekaligus direktur di perusahaan besar yang menjadi rival kita appa. Dan aku juga yakin dibalik insiden itu ada hubungannya dengan Shin Donghee itu appa" jelas Kyuhyun kepada kedua orang tuanya, sedangkan sang appa sibuk membaca map yang diberikan Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

Setelah diam beberapa saat sembari berfikir, appa Kyuhyun pun membuka suaranya lalu menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Apa kau mencintainya, Kyu?" tanya sang appa.

"Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan appa, serahkan saja padaku. Aku tidak akan memaafkan orang yang sudah menghancurkan milikku, dan tentu saja appa tidak lupa dengan julukanku kan?" seringai evil bertengger di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Yah, pastikan mereka benar-benar hancur Evil" kedua orang tua itu pun juga menunjukkan seringai khas mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Cang.. Caaaannggg…..! Kyuu bawa ff khusus buat Kyusung Shipper nihh! TBC/FIN? Tergantung review tentunya. Heheheheh :-D**

 **Kyuu nggak bakal lanjut kalau nggak ada yang minat, dan secara otomatis langsung kyuu hapus nih ff.**

 **Sekian untuk prolog ini, semoga kita bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya. Amieenn**

 **Androkyuubi imnida ;-) .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Dangsin-eun nae kkeoya**

 **Pairing : Kyusung (Kyuhyun x Yesung)**

 **Genre : Romance , Drama (maybe)**

 **Rating : T(aman)**

 **WARNING:YAOI,BL,…DLL *nyengir***

 **Kyuu sebenare kurang yakin sama fict ini, krena tiba-tiba kyuu pngen grap fict NaruGaa, tapi daripada gak selesai-selesai kasian yg nunggu fict ini jadi kyuu garap sebisanya ya. Krena kyuu jg gak pengen kecewain kalian para kyusung shipper. Jadi silahkan dibaca fict acak-acakkan bin nggak karuan ini. Hheheheh :-D**

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **Enjoy it ;-)**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pesta megah yang saat ini diadakan oleh kedua keluarga besar Kim dan Cho yang sangat meriah dengan kehadiran dua bayi kecil di tengah-tengah keluarga mereka. Bayi mungil yang tampan dan manis, yah pesta itu tentu di rayakan karena kehadiran kedua bayi itu._

" _Wah, mereka serasi yah. Tampan dan manis, jika sudah besar nanti aku ingin menjodohkan mereka Teukie-ah" ucap laki-laki cantik yang menjabat menjadi ibu dari sang bayi tampan itu._

" _Apa tidak apa Chullie-ah? Kau tau kan anak kita sama-sama lelaki? Bagaimana jika mereka tidak menghasilkan keturunan?" balas laki-laki manis yang menjabat menjadi ibu dari bayi manis nan mungil._

" _Tentu saja, bukankah Tuhan juga memberikan keajaiban untuk kita heum?" Heechul menggenggam tangan Leeteuk._

" _Baiklah, mudah-mudahan Tuhan memberikan yang terbaik untuk mereka" ucap Leeteuk sembari menatap sendu ke arah dua bayi mungil yang sedang tidur berdampingan di atas box bayi mewah mereka._

 _._

" _Hai, namaku Jongwoon? Siapa namamu?" tanya bocah mungil nan manis._

" _Namaku Kyuhyun, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" jawab bocah yang satu lagi._

" _Salam kenal Kyunie-ah, aku kesini bersama kedua orang tuaku. Lalu orang tuamu menyuruhku kemari untuk menemuimu. Dan berapa umurmu?"_

" _Tiga bulan lagi umurku akan menjadi 7 tahun, lalu umurmu?"_

" _Waahh, aku lebih tua darimu 3 bulan ya? Hari ini umurku 7 tahun"_

" _Kau sedang berulang tahun hari ini? Dan aku tidak mau memanggilmu hyeong" sinis Kyuhyun kecil._

" _Eh! Tentu tidak masalah. Wajahmu terlihat tua, kau juga lebih tinggi dariku. Hahahahah"_

" _Yakk! Jangan mengejekku, dasar kepala besar" ejek Kyuhyun._

" _MWO?" Jongwoon pun memukul bahu Kyuhyun dengan tangan mungilnya._

" _Hahahah, sudah sudah. Bukankah hari ini kau sedang berulang tahun, bagaimana jika aku memberi mu hadiah?"_

" _Eh? Benarkah?" Jongwoon menatap Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang bulat dan berbinar-binar._

' _manis.. milikku' batin Kyuhyun terpana dengan kecantikan yang di miliki Jongwoon._

" _Tutup matamu"_

 _Jongwoon mun menutup matanya._

 _CUP_

" _Ehhh?" Jongwoon pun membuka lebar matanya._

" _Itu hadiah dariku, heheheh" Kyuhyun pun hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah._

 _Mereka pun mengobrol den bermain bersama, setelah pertemuan itu. Kyuhyun sering bermain dan menginap di rumah Jongwoon, begitu juga sebaliknya. Orang tua mereka sangat senang, karena mereka bisa cocok satu sama lain._

 _._

" _Jongwoon, aku akan melanjutkan pendidikan Sekolah Dasarku di luar negri. Berjanjilah padaku kau akan mengingatku dan menungguku kembali"_

" _Kyunie-ah, jangan tinggalkan aku" Jongwoon menangis di pelukan Kyuhyun._

" _Tenanglah, aku pasti kembali padamu. Berjanjilah padaku, saat aku kembali nanti kau akan menikah denganku. Hehehehe" ucap Kyuhyun sembari mempererat pelukannya._

" _aku janji Kyunie" Jongwoon mengangguk mantap dalam pelukan Kyuhyun._

 _Sedangkan orang tua mereka yang melihat adegan itu hanya melongo, tidak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa. Mereka tidak menyangka akan melihat adegan yang tidak sepantasnya untuk anak kecil seperti Kyuhyun dan Jongwoon._

" _Teukie-ah, Yongwoon-ah berhati-hatilah. Sepertinya mereka sudah tau bahwa kami sangat dekat dengan kalian. Aku takut saat kami mengantar Kyuhyun, mereka akan menemui kalian untuk menanyakan keberadaan kami"_

" _Tenanglah Chullie-ah, kami tidak akan memberi tau keberadaan kalian selama menyelesaikan urusan kalian disana. Dan aku harap kalian cepat menyelesaikannya, kami berdoa supaya mereka menerima kerja sama kalian agar orang-orang jahat itu tidak mengganggu kita"_

" _Ne Teukie-ah, kami akan segera menyelesaikannya. Kajja Kyuhyun, kami pergi. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik" Hangeng pun pamit beserta keluarga dan langsung meninggalkan rumah keluarga Kim tanpa tau bahwa bahaya akan datang pada keluarga Kim._

 _Keluarga Cho melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah keluarga Kim bersamaan dengan itu, dari arah lain datanglah empat buah mobil hitam yang melaju ke arah rumah itu dan segerombolan manusia berjubah hitam dan membawa banyak senjata api dari mobil hitam tersebut._

 _BRAKK_

 _Pintu rumah itu di dobrak keras hingga mengagetkan sang pemilik rumah tersebut, cepat-cepat Kim Youngwoon beserta istrinya Park Jungsoo menyembunyikan Kim Jongwoon sang anak di belakangnya._

" _Jadi, cepat beritahu kami dimana mereka?" salah seorang dari segerombolan manusia berjubah hitam itu menodong pistolnya tepat ke kepala Kim Youngwoon hingga membuat sang istri dan sang anak meremas takut baju yang di kenakannya._

" _Heh, kau pikir aku akan memberitahu makhluk tak biadab sepertimu? Huh, Shin Donghee?"_

" _Tidak berguna" pria tambun bernama Shin Donghee tersebut pun menurunkan senjatanya lalu bergerak mundur dan menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menembak Kim Youngwoon beserta sang istri. Sedangkan Jongwoon hanya meratapi kesedihannya, di dalam hati ia terus memanggil nama itu. Ia berharap sang pemilik nama agar segera datang untuk menolongnya._

' _Kyunie,, tolong aku. Aku takut~ Kyunie-ah'_

 _._

"AAARRGGH..! Hah,, hah,,hah"

Yesung terlonjak dari tidurnya, ia berusaha tenang karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan adanya mimpi itu dalam tidurnya. Selalu mimpi yang sama, jika mengingat masa lalunya ia benar-benar merasa membenci orang-orang itu. Jika saja orang-orang itu tidak pergi meninggalkan keluarganya maka hidup Kim Jongwoon tidak akan berubah menjadi hidup Kim Yesung seperti saat ini. Keluarga _Cho_ , Yesung sangat membenci mereka.

Setelah merasa tenang, Yesung mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia meringis sakit saat menggerakkan bokongnya, dan selalu seperti ini. Setiap bangun dari tidur, ia pasti dalam keadaan telanjang, tubuhnya penuh dengan cairan putih lengket dan sangat menjijikan, dan yang pasti tubuhnya seperti di hajar oleh ribuan jarum sehingga ia akan susah bergerak.

'Daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik aku mandi lalu menemui Hyukkie' batin Yesung. Lalu ia pun memulai ritualnya di dalam kamar.

 **Other Side**

Di dalam sebuah gedung kantor yang menjulang tinggi, semua karyawan berlalu-lalang melakukan kesibukan masing-masing. Tak terkecuali pemuda yag menjabat sebagai Direktur perusahaan tersebut, jika di bandingkan dengan dengan yang lain tentu saja ia lah yang paling sibuk. Disamping ia memikirkan cara bagaimana harus merebut miliknya yang telah di genggam oleh orang lain, ia harus menaklukan perusahaan yang menjadi rivalnya. Yah, dan itu adalah rencana utama jika ia ingin merebut miliknya kembali.

Tok..tokk.

"Masuk"

Cklek

"Ada apa Donghae-hyeong? Aku harap kau akan memberi laporan yang memuaskan" jelas sang Direktur tanpa mempersilahkan tamunya untuk bicara.

"Ck, selalu saja begitu. Kau menyebalkan Kyuhyun, kau menganggapku lebih tua darimu tapi tak pernah sopan padaku. Yah, kecuali jika ada maunya saja kau akan bersifat seperti anak berumur 10 tahun" sinis Donghae sembari melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk di depan sang Direktur yang dari awal memang tersiapkan kursi untuk tamu.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap sang sekretaris dengan wajah datarnya saja tanpa membuka suara.

"Hhh! Baiklah, Choi Group sudah berhasil membuat kerja sama dengan perusahaan nomer satu di dunia milik SMtown. Dan tebakanmu ternyata benar, Direktur yang memimpinnya bernama Shin Donghee. Lalu untuk berjaga-jaga, aku juga memasukkan mata-mata dalam perusahaan itu. Dan, disamping itu Shin Donghee juga seorang pemimpin organisasi bawah tanah yang dulu menjadi tersangka atas pembunuhan keluarga Kim. Jadi, tidak sulit baginya mendapatkan sponsor dari berbagai perusahaan dan tentu saja ia harus menjual artis-artis yang berada di dalam naungannya. Kau mengerti maksudku kan, Kyu?" jelas Donghae.

"Bagus, sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada Siwon-hyeong karena telah membantuku. Aku benar-benar akan menghancurkannya, bahkan jika bisa aku pastikan dia tidak akan bisa melihat matahari dan bulan lagi untuk selamanya"

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghela nafas berat dan itu membuat Donghae menatapnya bingung dengan satu alisnya yang terangkat.

"Hm, ada apa lagi?" tanya Donghae.

"Menurutmu, apa dia akan membenciku hyeong? Atau sudah membenciku?" Kyuhyun menyenderkan badan dan kepalanya pada kursi yang di dudukinya sembari menerangan langit-langit ruangannya.

Donghae hanya menunggu Kyuhyun untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya, karena ia sendiri tidak tau harus bagaimana. Karena ia baru mengenal Kyuhyun saat di London, jadi ia tak tahu bagaimana kehidupan Kyuhyun saat di Seoul. Yah, meskipun Kyuhyun sudah menceritakan sedikit tentang seseorang yang di klaim sebagai miliknya itu.

"Andai saja saat itu keluargaku tidak meninggalkan rumah itu dan membatalkan keberangkatan kami untuk ke London, pasti tidak akan seperti ini" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan merasa sangat menyesal.

"Dan membiarkan Perusahaan Appa-mu bangkrut? Kau tau sendiri bahwa Keluarga Cho tinggal di Negara itu bukan untuk bersenang-senang, bukan? Maka dari itu, sekaranglah saatnya Kyuhyun-ah…."

Tiba-tiba Donghae menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun membuka mata lalu menatapnya kaget, dengan sangat yakin Donghae berkata "Aku bersumpah akan selalu di sampingmu untuk membantumu, Kyuu. Bukankah itu gunanya seorang kakak, bukan?"

Pernyataan itu terputus saat handphone milik Donghae berbunyi, cepat-cepat Donghae mengangkatnya"

"Ah, yoboseo Sungmin-ssi"

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari seseorang yang menelponnya, Donghae pun menutup teleponnya.

"Kyu, Lee Sungmin saat ini sedang memantau Kim Yesung dan mengikutinya"

Pernyataan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak dan mulai tidak sabaran untuk menemui pujaan hatinya.

"Dimana dia sekarang, hyeong? Cepat katakan, kita akan menemuinya sekarang juga."

"Hei hei tunggu dulu, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku" Donghae cepat-cepat menahan Kyuhyun agar tidak melesat keluar. Mau tidak mau, Kyuhyun akhirnya menurut dan kembali duduk begitu juga Donghae.

"Kim Yesung …"

.

.

CKIITTT…

"Ouwch!"

"Yak Ikan badut! Bisakah kau berhenti perlahan,eoh?" geram Kyuhyun karena sang sopir aka Donghae tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak.

"Hei Kyu, itu Lee Sungmin. Orang yang kusuruh untuk memata-matai Kim Yesung, ayo kita kesana"

Donghae pun menyeret Kyuhyun untuk turun dari mobil menapakan kaki pada tanah yang sedikit lembab karena hujan dan suasana jalanan yang sangat sepi sedikit gelap membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri.

"Sungmin-ssi"

Yang di panggil Donghae pun menoleh dan berjalan mendekat.

"Donghae-ssi, Kyuhyun-ssi, bisa kita berbicara di dalam clubing itu saja. Dan Kyuhyun-ssi, anda harus menyewa ruangan VVIP karena kita akan membicarakan hal penting. Dan juga, Kim Yesung sudah ada di dalam clubing itu sejak satu jam yang lalu. Ayo lah kita harus bergegas, dan harus cepat bertindak" dengan begitu Sungmin langsung saja menyeret Kyuhyun dan Donghae masuk ke dalam clubing yang tidak jauh dari persembunyian Sungmin sehingga membuat Kyunyun dan Donghae menatap cengo pada Sungmin, tak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa jika mereka saja tidak di beri kesempatan untuk berbicara oleh Sungmin.

Setelah menyewa ruangan VVIP, mereka pun duduk berdekatan di atas sofa empun yang tersusun rapi disana dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Kim Yesung, umur 22 tahun. Ia sedang menempuh pendidikan terakhirnya di Universitas Kirin International, karena ia sangat menyukai musik dan sangat mencintai hobby yang dimilikinya yaitu menyanyi. Mempunyai cita-cita menjadi seorang penyanyi ternama, tetapi sepertinya semua tidak sesuai dengan yang ia harapkan."

Sungmin menutup bukunya dan melepas kaca mata bacanya dan mulai memandang Kyuhyun begitupun Donghae, mereka melihat Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kosongnya mengarah pada meja kaca yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

Kyuhyun mendengus "Hn, penyanyi eoh? Aku juga merindukan suaranya" ia mengingat masa lalunya ketika Jongwoon kecil menyanyikan sebuah lagu karena waktu Itu Kyuhyun kecil sangat sedih karena kematian neneknya. Setelah tau suara Yesung sangat merdu, maka setiap kali mereka bertemu Kyuhyun akan meminta Jongwoon untuk bernyanyi dan terkadang Kyuhyun sampai tertidur di pangkuannya. Tentu saja Jongwoon kecil tak bisa menolak, karena ia juga senang sekali menyanyi.

Hening

Hening

"Daftarkan aku untuk masuk Universitas itu. Rubah namaku menjadi Choi Gui Xian, dan panggil guru untuk mengajariku sedikit tentang musik. Dan minta Siwon-hyeong menjadi waliku jika sewaktu-waktu di butuhkan, buat alibi bahwa kedua orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan tentu saja jika itu di perlukan. Setiap hari aku akan mengunjungi kantor untuk menerima laporan darimu Hae-hyeong dan perkembangannya. Aku akan membuat Yesung masuk dalam agency milik kita tanpa harus membelinya dari orang-orang bajingan itu" jelas Kyuhyun datar dan hanya mendapatkan anggukan dari Donghae dan Sungmin.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **_KIRIN University_**

Gedung bertingkat bercat biru dan berpalang bertuliskan "KIRIN of Art" terpampang di atas gerbang tinggi gedung tersebut. Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna merah terlihat memasuki kawasan tersebut dan perlahan berhenti di tempat parkir yang sudah terjejer rapi mobil-mobil mewah lainnya.

Ketika mobil merah itu berhenti, terbukalah pintu mobil bagian kanan dan menampakkan sepatu bewarna putih mewah lalu di susul dengan tubuh sosok pemuda tegap berkulit putih, berambut ikal, dan berkaca mata hitam.

Semua penghuni yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pemuda tersebut hanya bisa menahan nafas saat pemuda itu membuka kaca mata hitamnya.

"WAAAHHH!" sorak penghuni kampus yang sudah merasa terpesona dengan sosok tersebut.

"Tampan sekali"

"Keren, lihat itu matanya sangat tajam"

"Dia tipeku!"

"Aku rela jika orientasi seksualku berbelok, asal dengannya"

"Dia calon semeku"

"Pangeran kesasar ya?"

Begitulah bisik-bisik tetangga para penghuni kampus, tidak memandang mereka bergender apa. Mereka sangat mengagumi sosok tersebut, padahal penampilannya biasa saja. Hanya memakai celana kain panjang bewarna putih dan kemeja hitam berlengan pendek. Yah, mungkin karena dua kancing yang tak terkancing dan terlihat leher jenjangnya dan sebuah kalung berantai kecil tak bergandul.

Tak mempedulikan tatapan lapar dari orang-orang di sekitarnya ia pun mengambil tas di dalam mobilnya dan menyelempangkan sembarangan pada pundaknya lalu tak lupa menutup kembali mobil mewahnya.

Ia berjalan lurus sesekali melirik ke sekitarnya. Ia berfikir, apa yang salah dengan dirinya hingga orang-orang melihatnya tanpa berkedip seperti itu?

TEETT…TEEETTT…

Bel yang berbunyi mengagetkan mereka dari acara memandang sosok tersebut. Penghuni kampus Kirin pun mulai berlari cepat untuk mencapai kelas mereka, begitu pula dengan sosok pemuda tersebut. Ia mulai berkeliling mencari kelasnya, karena terlalu berkonsentrasi…

BRUKK

"Aw"

"Appo"

Sosok tersebut mengadu kesakitan saat pantatnya tercium lantai karena bertabrakan dengan seseorang, begitupula dengan orang itu.

"YAK!" Mereka pun cepat-cepat berdiri dan bersiap untuk berperang.

Tapi saat mereka bertatapan, mereka hanya diam dengan mulut yang menganga lebar. Pemuda manly berkemeja hitam tersebut sangat amat senang karena bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang di carinya selama ini, dan hari ini adalah hari dimana ia baru pertama kali bertemu dan bertatap muka seperti ini dengan orang itu.

'Dia bertambah manis' batin pemuda berambut ikal tersebut.

Tak kalah terkejutnya, pemuda mungil yang ia sebut manis mengalami hal yang sama.

Pemuda mungil dengan mulut menganga selebar-lebarnya setelah melihat sosok pemuda tegap ditambah pakaian yang terkesan manly di hadapannya ini entah kenapa membuatnya sedikit memanas.

'Pangeran tampan kah?' batinnya sinting.

"KALIAN!" sebuah suara sedikit dingin membuat lamunan mereka terpecah.

"Sedang apa disini? Kalian tidak mendengar bel sudah berbunyi, eoh?" sambung suara tersebut.

Kedua pemuda itu akhirnya hanya bisa saling menyalahkan, itu sangat terlihat jelas melalui tatapan mereka.

"Kau, kembalilah ke kelasmu" tudingnya pada pemuda mungil.

"Ye Kim-songsaenim" pemuda mungil itu membungkuk untuk pamit pergi sebelum meninggalkan death glarenya pada seseorang yang bertabrakan dengannya.

Setelah pemuda mungil tersebut pergi dengan sedikit berlari, dosen tersebut mengarahkan pandangannya pada pemuda berkemeja hitam di sampingny.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, apa kau mahasiswa baru disini?" tanyanya pada pemuda tersebut.

"Ye songsaenim, aku ingin ke kelasku sekarang tetapi aku tersesat" kata pemuda itu.

"Lalu apa jadwal kelasmu sekarang? Aku akan memberitahukanmu"

"Ah" pemuda itu merogoh saku celananya dan keluarlah sebuah cacatan kecil.

"Aku di kelas RAPPER? berkode kelas ST.02? Bisakah anda memberitahuku dimana kelas tersebut?"

"Ikutlah denganku, itu adalah kelasku untuk mengajar" Ajak dosen tersebut dan belajar dengan di ikuti pemuda tersebut di belakangnya.

Setelah berjalan di beberapa lorong kampus, mereka pun tiba di depan pintu sebuah ruangan yang berkode ST.02, dosen tersebut membuka pintu jati di depannya dan terlihatlah beberapa Mahasiswa/Mahasiswi yang sedang melakukan berbagai banyak hal dan mulai diam ketika melihat sang Dosen masuk dengan pemuda tampan mengikuti dari belakang. Semua penghuni ruang kelas tersebut tengah menahan nafas saat melihat sosok pemuda tersebut, ah tidak semua karena ada satu orang bergender lelaki yang duduk di bangku paling pojok sedang mengalihkan tatapannya di luar jendela.

"Perkenalkan dirimu" perintah dosen tersebut, dan dibalas oleh anggukan oleh pemuda itu.

"Selamat pagi, namaku Choi Gui Xian. Aku pindahan dari China, dan ku dengar Seoul memiliki Universitas yang mengajarkan semua tentang musik. Aku sangat menyukai musik, apalagi menyanyi. Jadi tolong berikan bantuannya" Gui Xian membungkuk untuk mengakhiri perkenalannya.

"Kalian bisa simpan pertanyaan kalian untuk nanti, sekarang Choi Gui Xian duduklah di banku kosong di pojok sana" jelas dosen tersebut kepada murid-muridnya.

Satu pemuda lelaki berambut pirang yang duduk di sebelah pemuda yang terus menatap keluar jendela tersebut pun mengangkat tangannya tanda ia ingin bertanya.

Gui Xian pun berjalan menuju bangku tersebut dan saat sampai ia berfikir bahwa ia tak duduk sendirian. Ia pun mencoba menyapa pasangan duduknya itu, yah anggap saja izin sebelum ia menduduki banku itu.

"Hai" sapa Gui Xian.

Sosok itu menoleh, dan mereka sama-sama terbelalak kaget.

"KAU!" ….

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Nih kyuu tulis chapter satunya, maaf kalau lama. Kyuu gak dapat ide sama sekali, ini aja masih acak-acakan bin nggak karuan penggarapannya. Fiuuhh, paling tidak Kyuu sdh garap nih fict tepat tanggal 16-10-2015.**

 **Because Happy Birthday to me**

 **Yups, tanggal tersebut adalah hari yang istimewa buat kyuu. Jadi kyuu pengen update semua fict yang kyuu buat. Heheheh *nyengirdeh***

 **Thanks buat kalian yaa guys, maaf kyuu gak bisa kasih kata-kata yang lebih greget. Jadi RnR saja lah, pai paiii…**


End file.
